


A Little Incident

by Macabre74



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Bed-Wetting, Come Sharing, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drunken Shenanigans, First Time Blow Jobs, Food Sex, Hypnotism, Kinky!T.O.P., M/M, Underage!Jiyong, except not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macabre74/pseuds/Macabre74
Summary: In which Jiyong gets so wasted he actually thinks he's been hypnotized into age-regression and Seunghyun is definitely enough of a kinky asshole to take advantage of the situation.





	1. Hypnotism Is Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seunghyun attempts to prove that hypnotism is real, using Jiyong as his test subject.

"I mean it, it really works." The scoffs from around the table didn't deter Seunghyun, and he continued insistently, "Hypnotism is real; I'm going to show you guys." A dark booth in a loud nightclub was probably not the best case to be making this claim, and judging by the number of bottles they'd polished off, it'd been a long night. Daesung, slumped onto Youngbae's shoulder, lifted a hand and gestured airily.  
  
"Alright then, if it's real, prove it. Hypnotize someone right now." Dae rubbed his face into his hyung's arm. "He's totally bluffing, couldn't hypnotize a clock to tell the time," he snickered drunkenly. Youngbae laughed his agreement, but turned toward Seunghyun attentively, his eyes dancing with amusement.  
  
"Go ahead then, hypnotize someone," Youngbae added his voice to the growing chorus, and then so did Seungri, his loud voice the most insistent of all.  
  
"Turn Jiyong-ah into a chicken!"  
  
This got laughs all around, except of course for Jiyong, who simply sulked prettily, his smudged makeup only making the band's leader look even sexier. "I don't want to be a chicken; stupid maknae," he groused, trying to kick Seungri under the table and grumbling when his platform loafers simply kicked the underside of the table instead when the youngest member of the group dodged, clambering halfway onto Daesung's lap in the process.  
  
"No chickens," Seunghyun promised, lifting a pocket-watch from the pocket of his blazer, prompting a new chorus of disbelieving comments centered around the fact that Seunghyun actually came prepared to defend his latest claim. Ignoring the clamor, Seunghyun turned to Jiyong, the only Big Bang member that wasn't decrying hypnotism as fake and phony. "If I promise not to turn you into a chicken, will you let me hypnotize you?" he asked, tuning out the others and focusing his attention on the glassy-eyed boy in front of himself.  
  
"Fine, okay," Jiyong relented, waving his hands as the others cheered. "But no chickens," he warned Seunghyun, leveling his best threatening glare at his hyung. "Wait, one second," he said, lifting his glass from the table top and draining it in one smooth swallow, the liquor warming his center, though he was already drunk enough that he didn't quite need a bolster to his nerves to go through with this.  
  
Swinging the pocket watch in front of Jiyong's eyes, Seunghyun lowered his already deep voice. "When I count to three, you'll be under my powers of persuasion. Anything I suggest to you, you'll immediately feel compelled to believe and obey." Still swinging the watch back and forth, steadily like a metronome, Seunghyun counted. "One... two... three." He snapped his fingers in front of Jiyong's spaced out face, then commanded, "Sleep!" The others around the table, having gotten so into the act that they'd all practically frozen in place, waited for a long moment. When Jiyong's head began to nod, they inhaled, but then their leader lifted his head, his grin apologetic. "Sorry, hyung."  
  
The spell broke then, the others laughing and catcalling as they thumped Seunghyun on the back, offering words of teasing encouragement. "Maybe next time!" and "You almost had us there!" It was getting late, and Daesung was the first to call it a night, half-carrying Seungri out with him to catch a cab back to the hotel, and Youngbae left not long after, citing an early flight. Left alone at the table, Seunghyun and Jiyong looked at one another. "If it's any consolation hyung, I believe in you," the leader said gently, his voice breathy and quiet and Seunghyun loved him in that moment, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Jiyong's nose.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here, you look like you're about to fall asleep here at the table," Seunghyun said, sliding out of the booth and drawing Jiyong out by the hand as well. The younger of the two men didn't protest, swaying slightly on his feet. He whined about being too tired to walk, and Seunghyun draped his arm over his shoulder, helping him out of the club. "If only I'd waited about twenty minutes longer to do my demonstration, you'd have really fallen asleep," he quipped, and they laughed as they piled into a cab. Giving the driver the name of the hotel they were staying at, Seunghyun stroked Jiyong's cheek, brushing his candy-colored hair back from his brow. "You're such a child," he scolded lightly, upon noticing that Jiyong was, in fact, already asleep, curled against his side.  
  
He paid the driver, then took Jiyong inside, making use of the service elevator to avoid lingering paparazzi and fans hoping to get a glimpse of them ever since the story broke earlier that day that they were in town. Half-supporting, half-carrying the younger man, Seunghyun finally made it to the sumptuous suite, kicking the door closed behind them. Lying Jiyong on the bed, he took a good look at the leader, his thin limbs soft and pliant in his sleeping state. He undressed Jiyong carefully, almost reverently. These moments where he got to care for Jiyong were treasured; he was usually so in control, so demanding and bossy and precise about everything. Drunk Jiyong was half the reason Seunghyun bothered to go out with the group in the first place, knowing the result of letting Jiyong drink to excess was this.  
  
Stripped down to his underwear, a vibrant hot pink pair of briefs that would have been garish on anyone else but on Jiyong were simply hot as hell, Jiyong put up no resistance as he was tucked into bed. Faced with the prospect of returning to his own room, Seunghyun was hit with a wave of lethargy. He'd crash here tonight and return to his own room in the morning, early enough that no one would see him leaving. He undressed quickly, sliding into the bed on the far side so as to not disturb Jiyong, and promptly passed out.

* * *

 

_"Anything I suggest to you, you'll immediately feel compelled to believe and obey."_  
  
"Sleep!"  
  
_Being kissed on the nose._  
  
_"You're such a child."_

_Being tucked into bed._

Jiyong's dreams were a confusing mess, filled with snippets of memories and floating faces and above all of this an overwhelming presence. He woke once, stumbling to the bathroom in the dark for a drink of water, his head spinning. He'd been drunk before, plenty of times, but not like this. He felt disoriented, and barely made it back to bed, falling into a deep sleep where the same confusing thoughts coalesced into equally confusing dreams the whole night through.

* * *

When Seunghyun woke up, it was still so early the sun hadn't risen yet; no alarm had gone off, and he immediately knew he wasn't even sober yet, the room was still spinning. Before he could wonder what had woken him up though, he saw Jiyong sitting straight up in bed, his eyes wide and solemn, fringed by dark lashes that swept against his pale cheeks breathtakingly. Jiyong was silent, so after a moment, Seunghyun spoke first, his words gruff from sleep.  
  
"Yonggie? Why are you up?" From the angle he was lying at, he could see every detail of Jiyong's face, from his high cheekbones to his smudged eye makeup to the quiver of his bottom lip, and it was this last that let Seugnhyun know that something very, very peculiar was going on.  
  
"Seunghyun-hyung," Jiyong whispered, a finger rising to his bottom lip and poking into it nervously, even as his other hand pushed down the blanket very slowly, revealing a large wet spot around where he was sitting in the bed, his pink briefs soaked through completely.  
  
"I had an accident."  
  
  



	2. Oooh baby, baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seunghyun's desires come to a head and he has to confront just what kind of man he is.

From the bathroom came the sounds of splashing and and giggling, Jiyong making a huge mess as he took a bath. After the big reveal, Seunghyun had carried the band leader to the bathroom; he'd insisted on being carried, thrusting his skinny arms into the air as imperiously as ever. Seunghyun had never been able to resist Jiyong, not since they were younger and Jiyong was insisting he could be a musician, prompting him to make herculean efforts to lose weight and make YG consider him. Not since Big Bang was formed & despite hating the idea of being in a boy-band, Jiyong still pushed him unrelentingly to learn dance moves, unwilling to accept that Seunghyun could be anything less than perfect.  
  
And Seunghyun wanted to be perfect for Jiyong; he didn't care about being fat, he only lost the weight so he could stay by Ji's side. He wasn't the greatest dancer, but even he had to admit that sometimes he didn't try as hard as he could, just to be certain Jiyong paid extra attention to him during their practice. His lack of moves was part of his aegyo these days, something the fans actively looked for and cheered on, but he still played it up more for Jiyong than anyone else. Jiyong's demands were his pleasure, so when the boy had demanded bubbles in his bath, Seunghyun could no more deny him the request than to stop breathing. But now that he'd left the boy to his submarine adventures in the bathroom, Seunghyun sat on the edge of the stripped bed, looking down at the damp, hot pink underwear clutched in his hand.  
  
_What the hell was happening?_ A cynical part of him thought Jiyong might be playing a trick on him, might be pretending to be hypnotized just until Seunghyun's guard was down, only to reveal that he was joking. But that wasn't really Jiyong's style. That was more in-line with something Seungri would do, though the Maknae didn't really have the ability to carry a joke on quite this long without giving himself away. Jiyong had, since waking, not given any indication that he was anything less than completely convinced he was a small child. But where had that suggestion even come from? Racking his brain, he thought back to last night. After Jiyong had failed to fall asleep in the club, he'd eventually tuckered out in the back of the cab. Seunghyun hadn't minded, but what had he said?  
  
_"You're such a child,"_ he'd scolded.  
  
In a flash, it came to him. It was the first assertion he'd made to Jiyong after he'd fallen asleep. That wasn't supposed to be how this worked; Seunghyun groaned, lowering his face into his hands, completely forgetting about the piss-soaked briefs clutched in his fingers until they were pressed to his face. He startled, but not before breathing in, the scent of Jiyong invading his senses. To his shame, his cock lurched to life in his boxers. What kind of sick freak was he, getting turned on by sniffing Jiyong's underwear? Pissy ones at that, and so too did that thought make his own underwear even more uncomfortable, his growing erection tenting them insistently, as if intending to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt just what kind of sick freak he was. He couldn't let Jiyong see him like this; not before he had this all figured out. Listening out, it sounded as if the bathroom fun was still going on in full-swing. He hesitated for only a moment, but his baser instincts would not go ignored. _Seunghyun, you're definitely going to hell for this._  
  
He lowered his boxers, just enough for his erection to pop free, slapping against his abdomen, a trail of pre-cum smeared against his abs, yet another testament to just how horny this whole situation had him. Slim, strong fingers gripped his cock, stroking firmly, even as his other hand moved to bring the wet briefs to his face again. His eyes closed, and he inhaled again, the nastiness of the situation combined with the heady, Jiyong-specific odor sending him hurtling headlong toward the fastest orgasm he'd ever had. Beating himself off with a merciless grip, his tip leaking copious amounts of lubricant, the schlick-schlick-schlick sound of his masturbation was the only thing he could hear, other than his own pitiful moans, suppressed by the fabric in front of his face. Just as he was about to blow, his nuts drawn up high and tight, a firm knock on the hotel room door jolted him upright.  
  
"Housekeeping! You called for housekeeping?" The call from the other side of the door scared the piss out of him, albeit not literally, there was no way he could actually urinate through the diamond-hard erection he found himself stuffing back into his boxers.  
  
"Just a moment," he called back, hopping awkwardly toward the door while jamming his legs into his jeans from last night. He let the maid in, and to her credit she didn't bat a lash at the stripped down bed, her demeanor perfectly pleasant and professional as she gathered the bundled bedding, replacing it with fresh white sheets and a freshly laundered comforter. She even changed out the pillows before taking her leave, all while Seunghyun loitered awkwardly on the peripheral, the pink briefs tucked into his fist. Once she was gone, so too had his perverted boner died down, thank goodness, and he exhaled slowly, trying to take stock of the situation.  
  
"Seunghyun-hyuuung," came Jiyong's adorably whiny voice, and like a marionette on a puppet master's strings, Seunghyun headed toward the bathroom to see what his boy needed.  
  
"I'm all done," Jiyong said, still sitting in the tub, his arms once more thrust upward expectantly, his cheeks flushed from exertion. And indeed it looked like he'd put in work; no one could just casually flood a bathroom like this. Already the cuffs of Seunghyun's jeans were soaked through, but that didn't matter. He smiled; how could one not smile, looking at that cute face? Jiyong had scrubbed himself clean, the makeup from last night gone save for a few streaks of stubborn mascara that clung to the corners of his eyes. His dark lashes swept his cheeks even without it; Jiyong was one of those rare few that didn't need makeup at all to be breathtakingly stunning, it merely emphasizes traits that were already prominent.  
  
"So I see," Seunghyun chuckled, retrieving a towel from the rack near the door. "Release the drain before you get out," he instructed Jiyong, and to his surprise, the boy shook his head stubbornly. "Why not?" he asked, genuinely curious.  
  
"Because I'll get sucked down the drain if I do," Jiyong asserted, voicing this childish fear with not a hint of shame.  
  
Seunghyun bit back a smile, nodding as if this was a perfectly sensible concern. "Fair enough. I'll do it later," he promised, holding the towel open for Jiyong, who clambered to his feet in the tub, unabashedly naked as he stood in front of Seunghyun, who was momentarily taken aback. Despite his behavior, there was nothing childlike about Jiyong's body. He was skinny, sure, but there was a softness to his sides, the curve of his thighs, that made Seunghyun want to touch. His cock was soft, nestled into a dark thatch of hair that was as neat and perfectly maintained as would be expected from anything associated with Jiyong. "Come on," he said, his voice breaking slightly, to his chagrin, but Jiyong didn't seem to notice, instead flinging his dripping form into Seunghyun's arms.  
  
"I'm cold!" he asserted, wrapping his arms around Seunghyun's neck, and the elder boy barely got the towel wrapped around him before those long legs were wrapped around himself, Jiyong clinging like a red panda, his face nestled into the curve of Seunghyun's shoulder. Supporting Jiyong under his terrycloth-covered butt, Seunghyun carried him out of the bathroom and back to bed.  
  
"Quit squirming," Seunghyun laughed as he tried to put lotion on Jiyong, who was rolling this way and that on the newly made bed.  
  
Flipping himself onto his knees, Jiyong tried to crawl away. "It tickles!" he shrieked, giggling maniacally. Seunghyun was slow to react, having to lunge halfway across the bed and drag Jiyong back by the ankle; he'd been entranced, watching that perfect little bubble butt wiggling enticingly - his un-tended to erection from earlier threatened to make an appearance, but he took a deep breath and willed it away. Hypnotized or not, if Jiyong regained his senses and discovered that Seunghyun had failed to properly moisturize his prized skin, there would be hell to pay.  
  
Still holding Jiyong by the ankle, Seunghyun barked out an order, more forcefully than he meant to. "Lie still!" Immediately Jiyong froze, his dark eyes fixed on Seunghyun, his chest rising and falling heavily as a result of all his vigorous movement. Seunghyun, taken aback by the sudden obedience, nevertheless took advantage of Jiyong's frozen state, running his lotion-slicked fingers over every inch of the boy's skin, from his pretty toes that were so small and pink he just wanted to suck them between his lips, to his narrow but well-built shoulders. About half-way through his ministrations, he noticed that one part of Jiyong hadn't followed orders; his chubby little cock was standing firm, the tip waving back and forth whenever Seunghyun passes over an especially sensitive part of Jiyong's body. Under the pretense of applying lotion, Seunghyun wrapped his hand around Jiyong, prompting a gasp from the other boy, whose body trembled slightly with the effort exerted to remain still.  
  
"Do you like that, Yonggie?" Seunghyun murmured, stroking the silky smooth shaft slowly, twisting his wrist. "Tell me how it feels."  
  
Another gasp dragged itself up out of Jiyong before he could speak. "Feels good," he mewled, fingers curling into the sheets. "Please, more," he begged, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as he pleaded with his eyes, the dark pupils blown wide as Seunghyun ran his thumb over the tip, spreading a fat bead of pre-cum over the glistening head of his throbbing cock.  
  
_Fuck_. It wasn't his first time touching Jiyong like this, of course. When Jiyong got drunk, his inhibitions went out the window, and he'd allowed Seunghyun to take liberties he'd never have consented to while sober. Part of him knew that touching Jiyong while he was out of his mind drunk was wrong, that even when Ji begged for it, it was his responsibility to say no. The problem was, he was incapable of saying 'No' to Jiyong; anything the boy wanted, Seunghyun had given him. It was easy to do - Ji never asked for the impossible, he never asked too much, never took advantage. He'd never abused his power over Seunghyun. So now with the tables turned, could he say the same? Would he be able to deny Jiyong this time, to not take advantage when the power was in his hands?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsk, what a freak Seunghyun is! And what a horny little boy Jiyong seems to be! What do you guys think; should Seunghyun be good and not take advantage of Little Jiyong, or should he just go for it? He's legal & begging for it, after all! Leave a comment if you have a preference for how he responds, and a kudos if you think I'm on the right track with their portrayal. See you next time!


	3. Jiyong's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jiyong rationalizes his hypnotism using baby logic & some serious wish-fulfillment train of thought.

A quick look into Jiyong's POV

* * *

Waking up in a puddle of your own piss has the potential to be extremely humiliating, and yet when Jiyong woke, he hadn't felt that, hadn't felt any need to devise an excuse, or to concoct a plan to get Seunghyun out of the room so he could hide the matter from him. He hadn't felt any of that, all he'd felt was a certainty that Seunghyun could and would fix it. He'd make it better.  
  
Unlike teasing Seungri or disapproving Youngbae or 'Leave it in God's Hands' Daesung, Seunghyun was the only one that Jiyong knew he could lean on when there were problems. And there were always problems. Jiyong was the leader and he embraced that role, he took it seriously - so seriously that he rarely could relax, let it all hang loose, and just be himself. He was the writer, the producer, the beat-maker, the negotiator, the one that took the blame when things went wrong and doled out praise to others when things went right. He was the face of the group. He was the leader.  
  
He was _exhausted_.  
  
So when Seunghyun broached the idea of hypnotism, he was the only one that was actually interested. None of the others in the group really had any reason to want to be something else, someone else, if just for a moment of time. When the weight of the world is on your shoulders, like the mythological Atlas you'd look for any avenue to escape that burden for a while. The others had laughed, their skepticism written into their features, but Jiyong hadn't scoffed, hadn't laughed. He'd fervently hoped, his fists clenched under the table in that dark club, that this was it, that Seunghyun would come to his rescue once more and whisk him away from himself.  
  
It hadn't worked.  
  
To say that he'd been disappointed was an understatement, but he'd simply offered Seunghyun a smile, before settling back into the leather seating and ordering another drink. And another, and another. By the time all the others had gone, he was white-girl-wasted. But like any other time he needed a shoulder, Seunghyun was there. He'd blacked out intermittently, only catching snatches of the words Seunghyun had murmured while stroking his hair. Jiyong was drunk, but so was Seunghyun. And so while what stood out in their minds was Seunghyun's quip that Jiyong was 'such a child', that hadn't been the entirety of what he'd said in the unguarded moment, so certain that Jiyong had been fast asleep.  
  
_"You're such a child," Seunghyun had scolded lightly, stroking Jiyong's candy-colored hair in the back of the moving vehicle. "But these are the only times I can take care of you, the only times you'll let down your guard enough to let me in. I want to hold you like this forever, little one. Why can't you let me love you?"_  
  
So when Jiyong had woken up after an accident, Seunghyun's words and actions swirling about in his mind, it hadn't occurred to him to be embarrassed, or ashamed. Sitting there and waiting for his hyung to wake up and take care of him, all he thought was that it'd worked. That he'd been hypnotized. Losing control of his bladder was proof, wasn't it? That Seunghyun had so wanted him to be helpless, to be childlike and cared for and loved, that he'd been hypnotized into that state. Jiyong wasn't stupid, he wasn't crazy. He simply wanted to believe, and there was nothing stopping him from believing. From the very first moment, Seunghyun hadn't questioned it. He'd gone along with Jiyong's childish antics and juvenile behaviors, and that was further proof, wasn't it? Seunghyun believed he'd been hypnotized too, it wasn't just him.  
  
It was freeing; free of responsibility, free of judgement. He played it up, splashing in the tub. He played it up, clinging to Seunghyun like a squirming little monkey, unabashedly naked in the arms of the only man he'd ever put that much trust in. He let his mind go delightfully blank, not overthinking, just enjoying the attention being lavished on him, getting more and more into his childish role. He didn't even have to take responsibility for _that_ , he reminded himself giddily, since it wasn't his fault he'd been hypnotized. He'd been riding a euphoric high, humming and sighing sweetly when forced to lie still for the lotion application by Seunghyun, when he realized that he was having a distinctly un-childlike reaction to Seunghyun's hands being all over him.  
  
Instantly his thoughts were at war with each other. The submissive, innocent part of him he so desperately wanted to cling to said he should just ignore it. A proper child wouldn't care about having a stiffy. The irritatingly ever-present uptight adult side of his mind, which despite the hypnosis wasn't _gone_ but was easier to overrule, persisted in suggesting he roll over, run away. He shouldn't like being touched by Seunghyun, he shouldn't let it continue, it wasn't like the times he was drunk and could pretend he didn't have control, the times he'd let Seunghyun work him over the edge, feigning semi-consciousness so as to avoid blame for his shameful desires.  
  
This wasn't like that, no. This was different. He wanted Seunghyun to make the decision for him. He was a kid, what did he know. He didn't have to choose, he didn't have to be good or bad. He could just be, and Seunghyun would take care of it. Would take care of him. That non-decision made, Jiyong gasped in a breath, not even realizing he'd stopped breathing in his efforts to remain still under Seunghyun's ministrations, not even realizing that Seunghyun had at some point taken his leaking cock in hand, and was stroking it firmly, sending stars shooting across the back of his eyes.  
  
_"Please, more!"_ he'd begged, and though he'd used the pretty, childish tone of voice he noticed had Seunghyun biting his lip and adjusting his pants earlier, the look in his eyes was hardly childish. He knew what he wanted, what he needed, what only Seunghyun could give him, now that he was powerless to stop himself from accepting it.

* * *

Back to Seunghyun's POV

* * *

"You want more, little one?" Seunghyun asked, nearly breathless. Looking at Jiyong laid out in front of him, so sweet and innocent and mind-blowingly sexy, the conflict in his mind was decided by the shameless twitching in his pants. He'd beg for Jiyong's forgiveness later if it came to that. For right now, he was going to indulge in every nasty little fantasy that'd been bubbling up inside of him since waking up this morning.  
  
Jiyong looked up at Seunghyun, that gummy little smile wickedly adorable as he nodded his head twice, his cheeks flushed as he whined, "Yes Daddy. More, please!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! So to satisfy my own freaking guilty conscious, there we have it. Yes Jiyong believes he is hypnotized into being a child, yes Seunghyun believes that Jiyong is hypnotized into being a child, but Jiyong still possesses enough conscious thought to consent to giving up his power of consent. Does that make sense? I don't care if it makes sense damn it, I just want hot baby Jiyong sex with a sexy, loving Seunghyun. Who's with me?? Kudos if I'm doing a good job please, & comment if you have any feedback on this freak train. <3


	4. The better to eat you with, my dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seunghyun can't get enough of the taste of little Jiyong.

_Daddy_.

It hit Seunghyun like a ton of bricks. This gorgeous boy in front of him, naked, flushed, and squirming deliciously, called him Daddy. A fierce wave of possessiveness washed over him in that moment; Jiyong was his boy, and that in turn made him Daddy. No more watching from afar, wishing he could lighten Ji's burden, no more catching him when he fell instead of being there to hold him up in the first place. Jiyong was his, finally. Who was he to question how it'd happened?  
  
He leaned forward, slowly coming nose-to-nose with the boy sprawled on the bed, who immediately stopped squirming, his pale chest rising and falling with excited breaths as his wide eyes peered up at Seunghyun through lashes still damp from the bath. "Baby," Seunghyun whispered against his lips, and Jiyong shivered sweetly, his narrow hips thrusting up slightly, searching for the friction that'd stopped when Seunghyun's hand had ceased stroking him. "My little baby," Seunghyun whispered seductively, giving the base of Jiyong's cock a brief squeeze, and Jiyong whimpered, rolling his hips as he struggled to focus on Seunghyun's all-encompassing gaze while still trying to get himself off. "Daddy's sexy little boy," Seunghyun murmured, stroking Jiyong's cock properly now, pre-cum dribbling from the slit and providing ample lubrication as he molested the little sweetheart in front of him. Jiyong's lips parted, emitting a tiny, keening whimper, which Seunghyun caught with his own lips, their first real kiss. "You taste so good baby. Daddy's gonna eat you all up," Seunghyun promised, earning another little moan from Jiyong, who by this point was panting in desperation, his back arching and hips rolling as he chased down his orgasm in Seunghyun's hand, his chubby little dick slipping wetly through Seunghyun's fingers, filling the hotel room with the lewd schlick-schlick-schlick of Suenghyun's stroking.  
  
Suddenly Seunghyun's hand was gone, and Jiyong let out an indignant sound, eyes flying wide in desperation as he found himself humping the empty air, tears of frustration pooling in the corner of his eyes. "Da-ddyyyyy...!" he wailed, his voice stuttering in surprise as suddenly his legs were thrown up in the air, spread so wide he immediately blushed in embarrassment. Seunghyun's tongue was suddenly pressing against the tight pink pucker of his ass, and this feeling was so entirely new to Jiyong that his expression registered not just shock but fear, his hands clutching Seunghyun's hair as if to try to tug him away. But then Seunghyun's tongue wiggled, and it was as if someone set off fireworks in Jiyong's head. He gasped, a ragged sound that was nothing but encouragement to Seunghyun, who repeated the motion. His tongue circled the tight little hole, tracing over the glistening ridges and eliciting the most dick-hardening sounds from Ji, who was now gripping his hair again, not to push him away, but to pull him closer. "W-hat...?" Jiyong sounded so spaced out that Seunghyun couldn't help but grin, puckering his lips against that reddening little hole and sucking lewdly. "Oh, fuck!" Jiyong sobbed, and Seunghyun tsked, flipping Jiyong over and yanking his hips up into the air, his face buried into a pillow.  
  
"What kind of language is that for a little boy?" Seunghyun asked, his hands rubbing the two perky little globes of Jiyong's ass, spreading them apart and stretching his wet little hole with each pass. Jiyong gasped something into the pillow, but the words were too muffled to make out. Seunghyun's brow arched sharply, and he leaned in to spit directly on Jiyong's hole. "I said," he began, thrusting his middle finger into the relaxed pucker up to the second knuckle before Jiyong had time to clench down against the sudden invasion, "What kind of language is that for such a little boy?"  
  
Pain, seemingly white hot and blinding, claimed Jiyong, and his head arched back from the pillow as he screamed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Daddy I'm sorry!" he babbled out, squirming and trying to crawl away from the finger inside of him, the feeling so alien that he really, truly felt like a helpless child, subsequently bursting into overwhelmed tears.  
  
"Shhhh," Seunghyun soothed, drawing his finger out slowly before thrusting it back inside, twisting the digit back and forth as he held Jiyong in place by his hips, the crying boy's strength no match for his arms. "It's okay baby. Daddy's got you," he murmured. The sound of Jiyong's tears wasn't a deterrent; he knew the crying was more for fear of the unfamiliar than actual pain, and part of him, the dirtiest part of him, reveled in the fact that he was the first, that Jiyong's virginity was his to claim. Certainly he'd been with girls before; Seunghyun wasn't naive. But no one had popped this cherry before, it belonged to he alone. A second finger joined the first, and Jiyong's struggles were stopped short as Seunghyun's long digits crooked forward, as if looking for something inside of him. When they first brushed against it, that soft, unmistakable firmness, Jiyong's sob turned into a gasp, and he pushed back, his hips rolling as if seeking the feeling again, and Seunghyun's smile was triumphant as he pressed his fingertips into Jiyong's prostate more firmly, eliciting a cry of shock from the boy beneath him, who was this time careful to keep from loosing any expletives.  
  
"You like that baby?" Seunghyun asked, scissoring his fingers to stretch Jiyong wider before delving deep to abuse that bundle of nerves again. Gasps turned to moans, and Jiyong's hips arched back further, greedy and demanding as he chased down that feeling. His cock, which had deflated due to pain, perked back up quickly, slapping wetly against his abdomen as he thrust himself back onto Seunghyun's fingers, mewling loudly as a third finger joined the first two. The burn of being stretched was nothing compared to the sizzling hot pleasure cascading through him, Seunghyun's fingers twitching inside of him to radiate that pleasure out through his entire body, his fingers and toes clenching as if trying to contain the sensation. His cock was leaking once more, and Seunghyun wrapped his fingers around it, gathering the boy's slick to rub it along his own erection, which had been hard for so long now that the tip was an angry reddish purple hue. Lining himself up with Jiyong's puffy little hole, he moved his fingers out of the way, fulfilling his every fantasy as his cock sank into that greedily clutching hole. He gasped, Jiyong gasped, but neither pulled away, the sound of Jiyong's desperate panting increasing in volume as Seunghyun slid in further and further, not letting up until he'd stretched Jiyong's guts around his entire length, balls deep in his little boy, his sweet baby Jiyong, full of Daddy's cock. It was enough to make him want to blow right now, spilling what felt like gallons of pent up seed into the boy right now, but he resisted.  
  
"So full," Jiyong whimpered, one hand reaching back to touch where they were joined, and the feeling of those soft little fingers at the base of his cock almost had Seunghyun losing all of his resolve to wait. He drew back, then thrust in, angling himself so that now instead of his fingers, it was his dick slamming into Jiyong's prostate, and the boy opened his pretty red lips into a perfect oh as he moaned, a sirens' call that only made Seunghyun's cock that much harder. Jiyong's questing hand reached between his own legs now, aiming to take hold of his own hardness; he was so close, but Seunghyun slapped his hand away.  
  
"Don't touch," he ordered, and Jiyong whined, reaching for it again. "Naughty baby," Seunghyun scolded, slamming his hips into Ji's again, and the boy dropped his head back down, gripping the sheets tightly as he groaned. Seunghyun picked up the pace then, riding Jiyong hard and fast, slowing only when it got to be too much for himself, threatening to cum too early. He was waiting, and he knew it'd be worth it, already Jiyong's breathing was erratic, his moans broken and desperate, arms shaking with the effort of holding himself up until he finally dropped to his forearms, his face rubbing against the sheets as he thrust his skinny hips back into Seunghyun, chasing a feeling that both terrified and electrified him. "Look at my little boy, fucking himself onto Daddy's dick. Such a pretty little baby slut. Are you going to cum for Daddy? Make a mess for me, baby. Cum for Daddy." Seunghyun's growled words were too much, he couldn't take it anymore. Trembling all over as Seunghyun battered his prostate, Jiyong's head reared back and he screamed, and screamed, and screamed, thick jets of cum rocketing out of his untouched cock, covering the sheets, his chest, and even his own chin in milky white cum.  
  
"Oh, shit," Seunghyun whispered, awed, as Jiyong clenched down on him, forcing his own orgasm out of him. Holding the boy's hips, he forced himself in as deeply as possible, his cock pulsing in time with his heartbeat as he emptied his nuts into Jiyong finally, the moment he'd been waiting for since the first time he'd touched himself in the dark, fantasizing about claiming Jiyong as his own, biting the back of his hand to keep from alerting the others through the paper-thin walls of the dorm. Too exhausted to hold himself up any longer, he fell down on top of Jiyong, rolling them to the side and out of the wet spot. "You were such a good boy," Seunghyun murmured into Jiyong's sweaty hair, kissing the soft skin behind his ear as he held the boy tightly in his arms. His fingers traced the lines of cum on Jiyong's chest, and he scooped some onto his fingertip, licking it off.  
  
This garnered a reaction from Jiyong, who squirmed around to face Seunghyun, his face scrunched up adorably into an expression of disbelief. "You ate it!" he accused Seunghyun. In response, Seunghyun ducked his head down and licked up a line of it, much to the giggling disgust of the candy-haired boy in his arms. Showing Jiyong the mess gathered on his tongue, Seunghyun ducked his head down again, and when Jiyong opened his mouth to protest, Seunghyun kissed him instead, thrusting his cummy tongue between Jiyong's lips, sealing them together so the boy couldn't escape. He deepened the kiss, forcing Jiyong to either choke or swallow, and eventually he chose the latter. Only then did Seunghyun break away. "Gross," Jiyong sulked, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Nothing that comes from my baby is gross," Seunghyun countered, and so saying, he licked the cum from Jiyong's chin, swallowing it as easily as if it were candy. Which, to his mind, it was. The bitter saltiness was Jiyong's own taste, and he was addicted to anything and everything Jiyong. It shone in his eyes, the fervent love he harbored, and Jiyong softened, blushing at the intensity of Seunghyun's feelings. It was too much for him to handle, but thankfully he didn't have to. He bit his bottom lip and looked up at Seunghyun, his eyes alight with pure childish mischief.  
  
"Daddy, I'm all dirty again. Can I have another bubble bath?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, how nasty they are, amirite?? Dirty daddy Seunghyun! Did you guys enjoy this stop on the freak train? If so drop me a kudos, and if you have any comments or suggestions for where we go next, by all means leave a comment, I love to hear from my readers! <3 Happy freaking!


	5. Sweet Indulgence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seunghyun and Jiyong indulge themselves in forbidden treats.

One secondary flood of the bathroom later, Seunghyun once again had a squeaky clean Jiyong in his possession. He'd mopped up the worst of the water with towels as quickly as possible, not wanting to leave Jiyong by himself for too long, but even in the brief few minutes he'd been out of eyesight, Jiyong had wreaked havoc on the hotel room, the comforter pulled to the floor, and the sheets rumpled to hell as he jumped on the bed, shrieking in pure, unfiltered delight. He was completely naked; he'd resisted all attempts made by Seunghyun to put any clothes on him at all, even his boxers, and so as a result every inch of his perfect, smooth skin was completely bare. Seunghyun's attention was drawn of course to the dark thatch of pubic hair above Ji's pretty little dick, and he mentally toyed with the idea of getting rid of it, leaving Jiyong as smooth as a toddler. The idea made his dick swell to half-mast, and he smirked inwardly at his own newly discovered predilections.  
  
He himself was only only wearing a white towel around his waist; housekeeping had come to pick up their laundry, but hadn't yet returned it, and his clothes were all in his hotel room down the hall. Sitting at the room's desk, Seunghyun opened Jiyong's laptop, and was immediately faced with a screen asking for a password. "Jiyongie, what's your password baby?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at the boy still gleefully leaping up and down on the bed, belly-flopping and pillow diving like a deranged dolphin. Ultimately deciding he definitely wasn't going to get an answer out of Jiyong, he started up the password recovery process.  
  
Security Question #1: What is the name of your childhood best friend?  
  
Seunghyun didn't even hesitate; typing in his own name quickly and hitting enter. When the answer was immediately accepted, he faintly smiled, warmth settling in his heart. Long before he'd developed his infatuation with the group's leader, they'd been inseparable friends, bonding over old-school rap, snack foods that Jiyong wasn't allowed to have but that Seunghyun snuck him anyway, and the comfort that came from having someone that understood you, completely. They'd been separated eventually by circumstance, but Seunghyun knew that no one had ever replaced Jiyong in his memories of childhood bromance, and he was touched to find that the same could be said for Jiyong.

Security Question #2: What was your childhood dream job?  
  
Again, Seunghyun didn't have to think hard before answering 'Rapper'. Again, the answer was immediately accepted. Before Big Bang was formed, Jiyong had aspirations of debuting as a rapper in a duo with Youngbae. Not for the first time, Seunghyun was inwardly relieved that Yang Hyun Suk, colloquially known as YG, had changed his mind at the last minute, opting to go for a boy band instead of a rap duo. That decision had prompted Jiyong to immediately reach out to his childhood friend, and the rest was history.  
  
The screen didn't immediately change to a password reset screen, it instead asked for Jiyong's cell phone number to send a confirmation code. Seunghyun knew that by heart of course, and soon a beeping could be heard from somewhere in the room. He turned to look, catching sight of a shock of candy pink hair diving to the other side of the bed. He put two and two together quickly. "Jiyong, hand it over," he laughed, circling around to the far side of the bed, but quick as a flash, Ji wriggled beneath the bed and out the other side.  
  
"Can't catch me! Can't catch me!" he shrieked, his cheeks flushed from the nonstop exertion. Seunghyun laughed; who would have ever guessed that their serious, ever-composed leader had this much energy?  
  
"Alright, I can't catch you," Seunghyun conceded, prompting Jiyong to do a celebratory happy dance that Seunghyun noted made his pert little ass jiggle enticingly. "So how about a trade? You give me the phone, and I'll order you whatever you like from room service."  
  
Jiyong stopped dancing immediately, his eyes narrowing to slits as he observed Seunghyun, looking for evidence of trickery. After a long moment, he asked for clarification, " _Anything_ I want? Anything at all?" Seunghyun could practically see the wheels turning in the boy's head, and frankly he was already regretting the carte-blanche he'd given, but it was too late to go back on his word now.  
  
"Anything you want," he confirmed. Jiyong tossed the phone onto the bed, scooting off to grab the menu from the top of the dresser, flicking it open and scanning one finger down the column of options intently.  
  
Returning to the computer, Seunghyun input the security code that'd been texted to the phone, and reset the password to something it'd be easy for him to remember, but that wouldn't be easy to guess for anyone else. _#Hypn0tism_. Properly logged in, the first thing he did was check Jiyong's schedule; it would be no good if Jiyong missed any appearances, but it looked like things were clear for the next week. Such long stretches of time off were rare, but if there was anyone that YG had a hard time saying no to, it was Kwon Ji Yong. Seunghyun wondered when and why Ji had cleared his schedule, but he didn't bother asking; he didn't know what sorts of triggers would end the hypnosis, and he was desperate to make it last. When would he get another chance to have Jiyong so receptive to his touch? He could kiss and cuddle the boy to no end, and other things as well. He thought back to the bath they'd just shared, how quickly Jiyong's recently spent cock had chubbed up again sitting on his lap in the soapy water. He'd not protested when Seunghyun had taken him in hand, had laid back against his hyung's chest and played with bubbles in his hands, even as his hips rolled coquettishly against Seunghyun's lap. Only the subsequent cooling of the water had stopped them from remaining submerged long enough for a second round.  
  
The next thing he checked on the internet was a clothing site. Jiyong running around in the nude was excellent for keeping Seunghyun's cock consistently half-hard, but they'd need to leave the room eventually, and a streaking Jiyong cavorting in the halls of a five star hotel would likely attract unwanted attention, to say the least. He purchased a number of items from various sites, certain that he knew why Jiyong wasn't wearing his own clothes. He spared no expense - what was money for if not to spend it on the ones you love, and chose overnight delivery for all of it; he wanted everything there by the next morning.  
  
"Seunghyun-hyung," came Jiyong's sweet voice from behind him, and he looked down to see Jiyong plopped down on the floor beside his chair, the menu in his lap.  
  
"What's the matter, princess?" he asked, and Jiyong's cheeks glowed red for a moment, before he pursed his pretty pink lips into an expression of impatient disdain that looked, of course, utterly adorable.  
  
"Can't read the words."  
  
Seunghyun looked from Jiyong to the menu and back. "I'm sorry, baby. I should have realized. Come," he offered, pulling the petite young man onto his lap, the thin layer of towel the only thing separating them from skin-to-skin contact. Jiyong spread the menu on the desk in front of them, propped up by the laptop. There were breakfast, lunch, and dinner options of course, as well as dessert, and a small kid's menu. "There's eggs Benedict," Seunghyun read aloud. "Vegetable omelettes, egg-white omelettes, a meat-lovers quiche," he trailed off as Jiyong looked up at him pointedly. Ah, right.  
  
Seunghyun began reading the options from the children's side of the menu, and sure enough Jiyong began bouncing on his lap in excitement as Seunghyun read off the sugary, syrupy entrees. He finally placed their order, strawberry-topped pancakes with whipped cream for Jiyong and a cup of black coffee for himself. Jiyong slid down from his lap after that, and thus ensued a chase through the hotel suite as Seunghyun wrestled a towel around Jiyong's hips despite his shrieking protestations. They didn't want to give the bellhop a show, nor fuel any celebrity gossip rags.  
  
The food came swiftly, and Seunghyun maintained a poker face as he tipped the hotel staffer and took the delivery from him at the door. It wasn't a hardship to carry the tray inside himself, and would save him the trouble of trying to explain why a fully grown man was jumping on the hotel bed completely naked, the towel having been ripped off the second Seunghyun's back was turned. "What a naughty boy. Clearly you're in need of being punished this morning." Those words from Seunghyun caught Jiyong's attention immediately, and he dropped onto the bed, his candy-fluff bangs flopping innocently over one eye as he peered up at Seunghyun, sticking his fingers into his mouth and completing the transformation from insufferable, rambunctious monster to innocently sexy little Jiyong.

"No punish, Daddy," Jiyong whined sweetly, and despite his words, Seunghyun noticed that his cute little cock was at attention once more.

The tray of breakfast dishes was set down on the bed, and Seunghyun arched a brow at Jiyong. "How will you learn right from wrong if Daddy doesn't punish you, princess?" He wasn't actually upset with Jiyong of course; seeing him act up like a little boy was impossibly cute and Seunghyun was sure he wouldn't mind cleaning up the boy's messes, chasing him around, and petting his pretty little baby forever. But it was becoming abundantly clear that while Jiyong enjoyed the sweetness inherent to their situation, he also took pleasure from the harsher moments; Seunghyun remembered the pained, fucked-out expression on Jiyong's face when he'd stretched him open for the first time, and he wanted to see it again. "Alright," he agreed after a long moment. "If you can eat your entire breakfast without making a mess, you won't be punished."

Offering Seunghyun a calculating look, Jiyong finally nodded. "No mess. 'kay," he agreed, scrambling up to the head of the bed and propping himself up against the pillows. Again with the cute little grabby hands, so demanding and adorable that Seunghyun couldn't help but obey, taking the lid off the breakfast tray and settling the sugar-bombed pancakes within easy reach of the pink-haired boy. Jiyong set into the meal with gusto, none of his usual prissiness about cutting his food neatly and eating sparingly.

"Slow down, little piggy, or you'll give yourself a tummy ache," Seunghyun warned, sipping his coffee. It was fragrant and naturally sweet, the tartness of almond giving it a touch of bitterness. As delicious as it was, it wasn't half as mouthwatering as the sight of Jiyong with his mouth stuffed full of pancakes, whipped cream hanging from his chin. He willed the dollop of cream to fall, and as if it'd been hypnotized as well, the heavy cream fell to Jiyong's bare chest, smearing over one puffy little pink nipple. Seunghyun's eyes narrowed, and Jiyong looked down guiltily, eyes wide as he looked up at Seunghyun.

"N-no punish, Daddy?" he asked, trying for a winning smile, but Seunghyun was having none of it, and lunged. Shrieking madly, Jiyong flailed like a fish as he was captured and dragged into Seunghyun's lap. His squeals turned to moans as Seunghyun's lips and tongue chased the whipped cream over his skin, suckling his tiny nipple to a hard point. Not wanting to neglect the other, he repeated the process, back and forth between the pebbled little nubs until they were both glowing cherry red and Jiyong's face was flushed with pleasure, head tossed back and fingers running through the older man's hair as he lavished attention on Jiyong. A sound of protest escaped his lips as Seunghyun pulled away, rising from the bed and depositing Jiyong roughly onto the floor on his knees.

"I told you what would happen if you made a mess, didn't I baby?" Jiyong bit his bottom lip, looking up at Seunghyun through his lashes as the older man spoke. Seunghyun's towel was discarded, revealing his half-hard cock mere inches from Jiyong's face, and the kneeling boy blushed faintly. He'd never seen it this close up; all those nights that Seunghyun had joined him in bed, touching him under cover of darkness and the pretense of inebriation, it'd been for the purpose of getting Jiyong off. He'd never asked Jiyong to touch him, and Jiyong had never offered, too ashamed of what they'd been doing to reciprocate.

Swiping a finger through the whipped cream on the plate, Seunghyun smeared it along the length of his manhood, watching Jiyong's expression and feeling satisfied at the flash of lust in the other boy's eyes. Dipping his finger into the maple syrup on the plate, he swirled it over the tip of his cock, the head glistening as it bounced in front of Jiyong's face. Seunghyun felt like a freak, coating his dick in sweets in front of the little boy he'd turned Jiyong into, but there was something about the idea of feeding Jiyong sugary-cock in broad daylight, while they were both wide awake, that made his balls ache with wanting. "Open," he commanded hoarsely, and like a good little boy, Jiyong's lips parted immediately. "So pretty," Seunghyun murmured. "Look at that hot little baby tongue." Jiyong whined in the back of his throat, but didn't close his mouth, looking up at Seunghyun with an unspoken desperation. "Oh, you want this?" Seunghyun asked, rubbing the head of his cock over the top of Jiyong's tongue, and the boy immediately closed his lips around the tip, giving his first experimental suck. Syrup and the unfamiliar taste of dick, it was a heady combination that Jiyong quickly decided he liked, a lot. He bobbed his head forward, loosing a frustrated whine when he found his mouth empty.

"Did Daddy say to suck?" Seunghyun asked, looking down at Jiyong with his eyes narrowed lustfully. Truthfully it'd taken all his willpower to pull back; the sight of Jiyong's plush, pink lips wrapped around the head of his dick was something he'd never forget, but he didn't want this to be over immediately and he was concerned that's exactly what would happen if he didn't slow things down. Jiyong's expression scrunched up as if he were about to argue, but at a sharp look from Seunghyun he straightened up quickly, re-opening his mouth, his lips slick with syrup and glistening enticingly. "That's my good boy," Seunghyun praised, and again he traced Jiyong's tongue with the tip of his cock, swirling it around the opening of the boy's mouth, getting it wet and sloppy. Unable to close his mouth to swallow, Jiyong drooled helplessly, his jaw beginning to ache from having his mouth held open so wide for so long. "Look how messy you are," Seunghyun teased Jiyong, his voice quiet as he bounced his heavy cock on Jiyong's tongue, the sound wet and nasty and perfect in the otherwise silent hotel room. "Drooling all over Daddy's cock; you must want it, don't you?" he asked, and Jiyong nodded quickly, his dark eyes intently focused on Seunghyun, his hands balled up into clenched fists at his sides as he resisted moving, straining to be good, to take this punishment like the good little boy he so desperately wanted to be.

"Okay," Seunghyun breathed, no longer able to hold out. "Suck, princess." He slid his cock into the hot depths of Jiyong's pretty mouth, and the pink-haired boy's lips immediately formed a vacuum-seal, soft velvet around Seunghyun's thick shaft. "Such a good little boy," he groaned, and his hips rolled, thrusting slightly, and Jiyong caught on quickly, bobbing his head to take in more of Seunghyun's length. "Use your tongue, baby," Seunghyun instructed breathlessly, and Jiyong fluttered his tongue against the underside of the cock in his mouth, a move so coquettish considering the lewdness of their position that Seunghyun couldn't help but groan, and Jiyong took this as encouragement, his mouth watering as he sucked and slurped more enthusiastically, his tongue teasing every inch it could reach, desperate to make up for lost time. This was Seunghyun's every fantasy come true; from the blissed out look on Jiyong's face as he discovered a love of cocksucking, to the warm heat of his mouth around Seunghyun's cock. He'd received plenty of blowjobs in the past, from some truly accomplished oral artists to be sure. But there was something about being Jiyong's first, about finally claiming the mouth he'd dreamed about for so long, about the desire to please shining from his boy's eyes... Seunghyun wasn't going to last much longer, the familiar tension rising as his balls promised a hefty load in the immediate future.

"Fuck, you want it baby?" Seunghyun asked, one hand taking hold of his cock as the other hand gripped Jiyong's hair, yanking the kneeling boy's head back. "Does Daddy's little princess want to get all dirty with Daddy's cum?" He stroked himself hard and fast, right in front of Jiyong's face as the boy panted, catching his breath and nodding frantically, whining in pathetic need, his own hard little cock ignored in his lap as he trained his attention on Seunghyun's cock bobbing in front of his face.

"Want," Jiyong gasped, mouth opening as if welcoming Seunghyun back inside, and the older man groaned at the utter depravity of the offer. "Daddy, please," Jiyong whined, and that was it for Seunghyun; he came with a guttural groan, cum painting Jiyong's tongue with the first thick spurt of his orgasm. He stroked furiously, the second jet painting a jagged line over the kneeling boy's lips and nose, the third dripping from his chin to his lap, Seunghyun's cum spattering Jiyong's hard little dick below. Coming down from his orgasm, Seunghyun used the tip of his cock to smear the cum into Jiyong's skin, and Jiyong helped, rubbing his face against Seunghyun's softening erection, pressing kittenish kisses and licks over him when he could. He'd swallowed what was in his mouth without having to be told, Seunghyun noticed, and just that thought was enough to make his dick try to come back to life, twitching against Jiyong's lips.

"So good, baby," he finally said, pulling Jiyong up to his feet, and the boy looked up at him, his pretty features defiled with streaks of cum, and Seunghyun didn't hesitate to kiss him, suckling his own cum from Jiyong's lips, pushing it into the boy's mouth where it was swallowed down without protest. "How did I get so lucky?" he asked, the question rhetorical. He used his discarded towel to clean Jiyong's face, and the boy protested only then, giggling and batting at Seunghyun and trying to squirm away, only escaping once he finished. Diving onto the bed, he pointed to the television.

"On," Jiyong demanded, right back to his imperious little self after his stint as a compliant little sex kitten, and Seunghyun couldn't help but laugh. He turned on the television, teasingly turning to cartoons. Jiyong gave him a 'look', and it was Seunghyun's turn to be obedient, changing the channel to one of those k-dramas Jiyong was so fond of. Those little arms reached for him again, and so Seunghyun moved the abandoned breakfast tray to the desk, sliding into bed beside Jiyong, wrapping his arms around the boy at his side, who immediately snuggled up against him.

Seunghyun sighed contently, absently stroking Jiyong's hair. He didn't know how long this would last, or what the repercussions would be, but he'd give anything for this, for Jiyong pressed up against his side, unselfconsciously sucking his thumb, the worry lines so often present at his brow lately completely soothed away. The kinkiness of fucking Jiyong while he was for all intents and purposes a little boy was also something he could happily live with; especially when he was so eager and obviously willing. Seunghyun's hand slid down between Jiyong's thighs, which spread slightly for him without hesitation. _So hot_ , Seunghyun thought, massaging his cum into Jiyong's soft little cock, the sound of a faint moan escaping Jiyong's lips, but already Jiyong looked half-asleep, the morning's exertions leaving him in need of a well-deserved nap. The idea of molesting baby Jiyong in his sleep had its merits as well, and already he was thinking of their next play session as he drifted off for a nap as well, one arm around Jiyong, the other still holding his cummy little cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nasty, dirty, badwrong - don't act like you don't like it! Seunghyun isn't wasting any time making his naughty fantasies come true. Drop me a kudos if you like where things are going and leave a comment if you want more! Baby Jiyong is NOT a minor, despite all the dirty-talk to the contrary, so feel free to indulge along with me. Guilt-free, fat-free smutty goodness, what more could you ask for?


End file.
